


This is war: Blow the whistle and be ready for everything...

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Criminal Minds, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist
Genre: Cheating, Court, Death Threats, F/M, Leaks Revealed, Other, Real Life Statements, Whistleblowers, black boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: While Jennifer is surfing the net to make her own research about infamous people around the world, she finds out an article about whistleblowers and spies, there the woman feels curious about someone in particular: Chelsea Manning whose story shocks her at the point to think her beloved husband Dave is hiding things from her, does she have the feeling of Dave cheating on her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an addition to the chapter 5 part 5 and 6 of the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave  
> The story of the following people I'm going to mention here is based on facts

Here Jennifer woke up after a long nap and logged in her laptop, _"mmm I guess I need to buy something nice but I'll do that later, I bet I'd have a lot of time to do it and then surprise my dear Dave with such a nice surprise for me but now how about making a research about infamous people around the world? I don't think it's bad to know who is the worst or...let's do it"_ -thought Jen who typed fast and clicked into different links that leaded to open new windows such as official websites from CNN, the BBC or even The Guardian. While she was reading the news and the different opinions towards that controversial topic, even the people who were involved in it: Julian Assange, Edward Snowden, Aaron Schwartz, Chelsea Manning , Daniel Ellsberg and the list went on as Jen started to focus on someone in particular and it was Manning. _"Who's Chelsea Manning? I mean what she did to deserve to be sentenced 35 years in prison"_ -she thought and then clicked on the link, read the story and found something creepy about it and why she was considered a freaking whistleblower. _"Oh my God, poor woman emm...I just don't know what's worse than telling the truth, to be tortured physically or even emotionally, oh my God, I just can't imagine myself being on that kind of situation, no I'd never let this em...oh no no no no no no no no no and no, oh my God, is Dave hiding something from me? I hope no, I hope no, I just don't even wanna know that I'll be no longer his partner, no I'd better talk to him"_ -thought Jennifer as her own thoughts jumped inside her head and made and made an awful mess at the moment it happened.

By the night, the woman who was still sat on her chair and continued reading different articles about infamous spies, heard her phone ringing and immediately answered: Hello? Is that you dear? Hello? oh God who the fuck is?

Instead of a reply or something else, she heard a disturbing noise on the line and a horrible voice at the same time. It was Richard Callahan, the most wanted guy for betraying the CIA and also the one who targetted the poor woman. 

RICHIE: Sorry, I'm really sorry for you emm...*coughs* you're dead to me Jennifer, you're fucking dead to me, you need to know that someone is behind your beloved husband David Gahan, ha ha ha ha you're daughter is the next one on my radar bitch! 

JENNIFER: stay away from my daughter and husband, get it? Did you get it ehhh!!???

RICHIE: You have been warned dear bitch!

JENNIFER: shut your fucking mouth whoever you are, do something to my daughter and I'll kill you motherfucking son of bitch *furious* 

RICHIE: uuuhhhh, I'm sorry for you, if I see you on a grave tomorrow it won't be my business if the cops ever find your body, your dead fucking body

JENNIFER: I hope you get what you deserve, I hope you'll spend your whole life behind bars *furious* *anxious*

RICHIE: you don't even know who I am, I'm Richard Callahan, I worked for the CIA and I know what I'm capable to do to you and your damn family *evil laugh* and if it's not you, it's your daughter, get it? or how about your cheating husband? hahahahaha *evil laugh* 

JENNIFER: *sobs* fuck you!!!! I hope you die soon!!!! Go away!!!! *scared* 

Abruptly the phone call ended, the poor woman feared for her life and her daughter's safety, even her husband; oh my God I need help I'm nt sure if this guy also knows Chelsea Manning and I'd like to know where she actually is-she said it to herself. As long as Jen tried harder to calm down and seemed quiet in front of the ones she loves most, she clicked on another link: Controversy for her persona, in which Jen swallowed and bit her lower lip in sign of feeling completely nervous and also shocked at the same time. Suddenly, she clicked another article and found something even more shocking, her statement back in 2013. 

 

>  
> 
> _ I am a 25-year-old Private First Class in the United States Army currently assigned... _

> __
> 
> _ (...) _
> 
> __

> _ Unlike other times using the submission form above, I did not activate the TOR anonymizer (...)" _

 

In fact when Jennifer found out the statement, she still felt shocked about what Chelsea did and what she got after her sentence was pronounced by the court, after that, she logged off, went to the bathroom and took a long shower. On the other side, Pam told Sara what it did happen that day when Dave and her met again, had wild sex and so on she mentioned her friend about another target. 

PAM: Sara, this shit is turning more dangerous, I think it's time to go and see what's up with that *worried*

SARA: it seems easy but difficult, so Andy's the target? Why? I mean he's such a quiet man and wouldn't be capable of hurting someone he loves

PAM: I know that Sara, he isn't the only one, now another girl is the target cuz I got into his database and found out something awful

SARA: Gosh, what do you mean with that Pam? Tell me, I can help you if you want but I don't wanna be hidden forever, please tell me *worried*

PAM: it's Jennifer's daughter Stella Rose

SARA: eh eh eh, stop that's weird but also suspicious my friend, has she ever done something wrong? Cuz as far as I'm concerned this shit shouldn't be happening, I'm also worried cuz Pam, you're the main target for both Ryan and Richie, I don't wanna lose you Pam *sad*

PAM: you will never lose me Sara, I'll be always be here for you buddy and so if the FBI or the Interpol do nothing, I'll take it in my hands and it's on me to save their lives, to never let something even worse happen, I just can't get the fact that if I ever speak out I'll end up like Julian Assange or Chelsea Manning but even worse Adrian Lamo, you should also help me Sara *concerned*

SARA: I know, I can feel you and I'll help you oki doki?

PAM: yeah, come here and give me a hug

As soon as Pam realizes that her life is in total risk, the same goes for Sara who's likely to travel next week to Paris to promote her blog in an important bloggers' press conference; however, they aren't the only ones. 

Never shoot the messenger but sometimes telling the truth hurts to much that some people prefer to create lies to make up the truth...


	2. This is war: two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam feels scared about what would happen if she doesn't do something as soon as she can, time's running out for everyone but also she feels in a serious need of helping the ones who loves but also tries to hide another secret and so her lover who came back to London to spend time with his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave chapter 6

And so goes on, Pam receives a text message from Dave, he's asking for help due to the death threats against him, his band and his family; there Sara stares at her friend and asks her

SARA: are you ok? I know that night you hooked up with him again and I came back too late, I accidentaly opened the door and let Chesty go to your room

PAM: I'm aware of that Sara, nevermind about it, you know how this precious kitty is emm...I know this may sound silly but I'd like to help Dave and the guys but I'm not sure... SARA: not sure about what? Are you scared to tell him the truth Pam?

PAM: yes and no but imagine if I told Depeche Mode, hey guys I work for the CIA, I'm a special agent who knows about guns and stuff like that, fuck they'd be so damn fucking scared and will probably call the police and I'll end up like a fucking whistlebower!

SARA: you're right, now I get why you didn't tell him the truth since day one and what about the black box? I haven't seen it here since some weeks ago and I wonder if you have it on another place Pam PAM: I don't know where is it, someone took it away from me and I wanna find out who did it, so that's the reason why I'll be coming with you to Paris SARA: that's fine Pam but what about Chesty? You just can't leave him alone but we should make a plan

PAM: ok thanks for the sweet reminder, you don't have to worry about that, Jo will be there in a couple of days

SARA: I know that but thank you, wanna do something? PAM: let's watch something on Netflix, so we can chill for a while and then take a nap

 

Meanwhile the two girls keep on talking a lot, Depeche Mode is back in London, yay! Here Dave feels happy that he's back to see his family but also a little bit embarrased about what happened after he hooked up with Pam: the cat fell asleep on his face when Pam woke up and took a shower without being noticed by him, what's the most awkward thing to happen? This is just one of the most awkward things to happen after you hooked up with someone. _"I'm not sure if I'll tell Jen I woke up with the cat on my face, perhaps she'd think I was sleeping with the pet, I'd like to say it but she'd ask me tones of questions, arrghhh oh my God! I don't know how can I keep that secret for so long, I mean everytime I'd give her a kiss, I think of Pam being in her place? Oh fuck! my thoughts are just ksaddsjkhfj jumping on me again"_ -thought Dave. Hours later as he arrives at his house, his wife and daughter welcome him with a hug, then they have lunch together. Immediately they talk to each other just like any other family until Jennifer hears her phone ringing, who could ever interrumpt such a nice family time? Who would ever call at that time? There she takes her phone and answers the call: Hello? Who is this? Hello? Oh my God! Nobody answers, arrrghhh fuck it! Then she throws it to the sofa, Jen feels completely upset, as this was a prank made to freak her out...Dave is still sit in the dinning room and witnesses his wife isn't only upset but also fed up with the holy situation.

DAVE: are you ok darling? 

JENNIFER: not so much Dave, why do you even ask? 

As the couple start having an argument, their daughter witnesses everything! 

DAVE: I wasn't expecting to see this happening, don't get me wrong my dear Jen but you threw your phone to the sofa *surprised*

JENNIFER: I'm not ok ehh, our daughter is the target now! Did you ever expect yourself to find out something like that aahhh? *upset* So what did you do while you were out?

DAVE: I attend the press conference in LA and then stranger things started to happen, I received another death threat and so Mart and Fletch, they found bullets in their stuff,  what else you want to know?

JENNIFER: ok I understand but no you dare on asking me what else I want to know emm...Dave, I think you're hiding something from me and I need to know what is

There Stella who hears everything, says: dad, what are you hiding? who you met abroad?

DAVE: eemmm nothing, I have nothing to hide but...

JENNIFER: but what! That isn't everything, so you'd better tell me now or I'll force you to talk for fucks sake!

DAVE: calm down Jen, I didn't do anything wrong my dear 

JENNIFER: I'm not stupid Dave, is it true that you're hanging out with another woman? Is it true? Is there another woman in your life? *angry* *jelaous*

DAVE: excuse me, what the fuck? How can you think that? I'd never cheat on you Jennifer, I love you

JENNIFER: I don't know why I feel like you're hiding something from me and our daughter *angry*

After having such an strong argument and the blonde girl being a witness, unfortunately she explodes and speaks out: Enough mom, enough dad What are you freaking doing? I can hear it all and I'm not a fool, I'm not a little girl anymore, I know you both hide something and you don't want to tell me...now Jen frowns at her daughter and replies: you'd better go to your room or I'll take away your phone, get it? Don't even dare and say a word!

DAVE: don't even shout at her, for God's sake! 

JENNIFER: don't tell me what to do Dave

Immediately Stella goes to her room and locks herself in while her dad goes out and breathes in and out to himself down, there he takes his phone and sends a voice message to Pam _"I think I miss you more than ever emm...it was a bad day for me, I don't know how Jen freaked out and emm...we both had an argument, I...I feel like I need to save myself but the others are in danger and I need your help Pam, I need you. I just don't know what's going on with me, I dream with you every single night, I dream of having you by my side, I want to hold you in my arms but I'm not sure if I can still deal with living a double life"_

 _"I still remember that day when we kissed for the first time, the moment when I held you in my arms because you were crying, I wiped your tears, there are days when I think of you more than ever...I'm still curious about what you do, I don't even care if you're a spy or an artist, I don't even care about your past, I only care that one day I'll belong to you and you'll belong with me"-_ thought Dave while he walks past the streets and sees two guys holding hands and giving sweet kisses to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tiny paragraph written almost in the middle of the story belongs to The Guardian


End file.
